Tales From Detention:Duel
by Flame-Proof-Monks
Summary: Vash vs Spike without a plot to get in the way.


Duel  
  
Authors note: This is a one-shot that I wrote for a friend and tied into another fic written by Gabriel and myself called Tales from Detention. You should read it if you don't understand the ending of this story, but if your just looking for Spike versus Vash without a plot to get in the way then this is your story.  
  
The desert was scorching that day, the day when an act of god clashed with a man that could put Lazarus to shame. Both figures stood in the middle of Main Street facing each other as the hot sand burned  
  
Underneath the sun's fading rays. Their eyes bore into each other, mismatched reddish brown versus Yellow tinted green in a duel of wills that foreshadowed the imminent battle. The sky began to turn  
  
Crimson as the sun set, setting a backdrop to the first man whose long red coat blended almost perfectly with the sky. This sharply contrasted his opponents clothing which consisted of a loose blue suit covered  
  
By a tattered Grey trench coat. The man in the gray coat lit a cigarette with silver lighter, then after taking a drag of the cigarettes smoke he let the cigarette fall from his lips. Time seemed to slow down at that  
  
point; the cigarette fell slowly to the ground as its decent was reflected in the round yellow sunglasses of the man with the red coat. Finally as if a century had past the cigarette hit the ground and its impact  
  
seemed to activate the two men into action. Both men dove to side letting the wind carry their bodies as they both drew guns from their holsters; this action caused their coats and hair to move wildly as if they  
  
were alive. The man in the red coat brought his silver gun to bear as his spiky golden hair swayed in the wind, much like the other man who's curly green hair moved along with the wind while his own dull  
  
Grey gun was brought to bear. Two gunshots rang out in the street as both men pulled triggers; the bullets missed their marks as their targets fell to the sandy ground and out of the bullets paths. The two gunmen  
  
stared each other down from their position on the ground; a smirk began to appear on both men's faces. Like lightning the men were soon on their feet, and running parallel to each other down the street while  
  
firing their weapons. Bullets flew by both men as they continued to shoot at one another, and soon both guns were empty. The man in the red coat leaped behind an old crumbling wall while his opponent hurled  
  
himself through a glass shop window. Red coat pressed the latch on his weapon that allowed the hinged framed revolver to open and fold downwards, spend shells ejected from the cylinder then hit the ground  
  
with a sound much like a wind chime. Red coat pulled a few shells from his pocket then reloaded his revolver and snapped it back into firing position. On the other side of the street the man in the Grey coat  
  
simply snapped a new magazine into his semi-automatic Jericho, letting the slide fall back into firing position. After a few seconds gunfire erupted from both sides of the street as the gunmen fired over their respective shelters only stopping to reload. Finally after a full minute of gunfire redcoat jumped up from his shelter behind the crumbling wall and ran towards Grey coats hiding place, dodging bullets with  
  
unnatural ease. Grey coat raised his gun to fire another bullet only to have his gun shot out of his hand, his reaction to this was to reach into his trench coat and hurl one of the grenades he stashed there at the  
  
Approaching red coat. The grenade exploded sending a wave of dust, sand, and heat in all directions then the shock wave sent redcoat through the air only to once again fall back to the earth. Grey coat covered his  
  
face with his arms as the explosion rained sandy dirt down on him, then after the dust settled he jumped over the window and walked into the street where the man in the red coat was getting to his feet. The two  
  
men were once again in a stare down as the sun fell below the horizon, both of them were weaponless having disarmed each other. Slowly the man in the Grey coat shifted his stance into a fighting one as if  
  
the spirit of Bruce Lee himself had possessed him. The man in the red coat raised an eyebrow at this, but shifted his stance into that of the classic boxer. "your getting better at this Vash the stampede" spike said  
  
with a smirk on his face. Vash's face lit up into a cheesy grin "you too Spike'. With that said Spike leapt forward and delivered a spin kick that was aimed at Vash's head. Vash intercepted the kick with his  
  
forearm then spun around and sent a spinning clothesline at Spike, who used the momentum of his earlier spin kick to avoid the clothesline by ducking into a foot sweep meant to take out Vash's feet. Vash saw  
  
this coming and leapt backward narrowly avoiding the foot sweep and stood a few feet from spike in a defensive crouch. Vash dashed forward aiming a punch at spike who had just regained his feet, Spike  
  
reacting with instinct gently grabbed Vash's arm then twisted his body to the side, this action overbalanced Vash and sent him face first into the dirt. Spike laughed as Vash pulled his face out of the  
  
dirt, which angered Vash and caused him to hurl himself at spike tackling him to the ground. The two men wrestled around in the dirt neither willing to give up the fight.  
  
*********  
  
Mrs. Strife and assistant nurse Faye were walking down the hall catching up on the latest gossip going around the school. Then the sound of a scuffle made them turn towards the door of the teachers lounge.  
  
Mrs. Strife looked at the door then groaned as two voices drifted beyond the confines of the room; Faye's eyebrow developed a tic as she went to open the door. Faye opened the door and both women took in the scene that lay beyond, that scene entailed two men wrestling on the floor which was covered with little plastic darts. two custom dart guns lay to either side of the wrestling duo, whose tussle had knocked over a  
  
bookcase and a table. By this point both women had contracted a tic in there eyebrows and were shaking from anger. "What have I told you two about fighting in the teacher's lounge!" screamed Mrs. Strife. Her  
  
words quickly caused the two men to stop their wrestling match and stand up only to cower under the glare of the two angry females.  
  
"This is not going to happen again......is it VASH!" said Mrs. strife. "uh, no of course not" said Vash with a shaky laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Faye glared at them both "and you two better clean this up!" Spike just stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked bored "whatever"  
  
The women just sighed and rubbed their temples, then left the men to their mess. The last thing the two men heard as the ladies walk down the hall was "like I always said Meryl....men are such babies". With  
  
the women gone both men let out sighs of relief and they stepped out into the hall. Spike lit a cigarette then turned to Vash "tomorrow at five?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Vash pushed his yellow shades back up to cover his eyes "your on" he replied then walked off back to his office. Spike smirked then he too made his way down the hall to his classroom, thinking about tomorrow's battle for the last jelly doughnut. 


End file.
